Negan
Negan is one of the antagonists of the American television series, The Walking Dead. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Francis vs Negan * Leatherface vs Negan (Completed) * Negan Vs Frank West (Completed) * Negan VS Harley Quinn * Joker vs Negan (Completed) * Negan VS Kano * Negan vs Trevor * Javier Garcia vs Negan With someone else * The Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Royales * Bob6114's Season 1 Loser Part 1 (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ash Williams * Big Smoke * Frank West * Jigsaw * John Wick * The Joker * The Scout * Walter White Death Battle Info Background *Ex-Leader of the Saviors. *Age: Late 30s to Mid 40s. *Favorite Sport: Ping Pong. *His Bat is named after his Ex-Wife. *Not Racist. *Creepy AF. *when his Wife had Cancer he broke up with his mistress. *The Hulk Hogan of slamming muff. *Former Enemy of Rick's Group. Now allies. *Likes: Women, Ping-pong, Spaghetti, Red Scarfs, Cursing, Getting foot-Jobs (I'm serious). *Dislikes: Dog Meat, Rape, Whisperers. *Misses Fat Joey. *Allies: Rick Grimes (Neutral), Father Gabriel (Neutral), Dwight (Neutral), Carl Grimes (Neutral), Simon. *Enemies: Alpha, Beta, Daryl Dixon, Maggie (Neutral). Weapons *Lucille (Covered with Walker Guts and Blood to infect enemies with the Zombie virus) *Lucille #2 (As of now is Poorly put together) *Garden Shovel *Assault Rifle *Rick's Hatchet *Bowie knife *Fire Extinguisher *Red Hot Clothes iron *Machete *Thick Leather coat *Chains *Axe *Rocket Launcher *Grenades *Sub-Machine gun *Wooden club *Minor Riot gear armor *Pistol *Military Tank mounted with a Machine gun *SMGs *Hunting Rifle *Sniper Rifle Feats *Killed Glenn Rhee & Lt. Abraham Ford. *Beat the shit out of damn near the entire Tekken 7 roster and made Bob cry. *Killed Lots Of Zombies & People. *Has escaped automatic gunfire on several occasions. *Survived having his throat cut. *Gutted Spencer in one swipe with a Bowie Knife. *Beat Rick in a Fist Fight. *Made Carl, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Aaron, Sasha, Sophia, Heath, Daryl, Eugene, and Rosita Cry. *Blocked a Bullet with Lucille. *Tackled Gabriel Stokes to the ground with no effort at all. *kidnapped Eugene and Father Gabriel. *Basically made Rick Grimes his bitch for a short time. *has survived several assassination attempts. *Broke Rick's leg with little effort. *Survived almost certainly fatal gunshots. *Beat Dwight. *Bitch slapped Mark so hard, Mark cried. *Kidnapped Eugene and Father Gabriel. *Cut off Alpha's head. *Escaped Shiva (A full grown Tiger can run up to 40 miles an hour when hunting). *Barley fazed buy a punch to the chin from Daryl Dixon. *Beat Beta in a fight. *Threw Rick out of a window Powers/Abilities *Intimidation. *Great Strength. *Master of cooking spaghetti. *Skilled ping pong player. *Crazy ass MoFo. *good at reading people and exploiting weaknesses. *Can literally pull an Assault Rifle out of nowhere. *Can tell if someone's lying or not. *Torture. *Can Mentally break down foes. *Infected with the Zombie Virus (Everyone in the walking dead is already infected they just need to die without damage to the brain). Adrenaline Rushes (These Replenish as a Fighter deals out or Receives Damages making these extremely useful and Seemingly Infinite) * Lucille Says Hello: Deal 225% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +30 Crit. for 2 turns. * ‎Triple Strike: Deal 400% Damage and -55% Defense for 1 turn up to three enemies. * ‎Bloody Bash: Deals 375% Damage and 50 Damage Bleeding for 2 turns to one enemy. * ‎Eeny...: Deals 300% Damage to one enemy. One teammate gets +10% AP. * ‎Eeny Meeny...: Deal 400% Damage to one enemy. Up to two teammates gain +15% AP. * ‎Eeny Meeny Miny Moe: Deal 600% Damage to one enemy up to 2 teammates gain +20% ap * ‎Ho-Ho-Homicide: Deal 650% Damage to one enemy All teammates get +100% defense which decrease by 30% every turn for 3 turns * ‎Terrifying Attack: Deal 400% damage and taunt for 1 turn to a line of enemies. * ‎Reaching Strike: Deal 200% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Weaknesses *Normal Human Weaknesses. *Easy to trick. *Deeply regrets killing Glenn. *Eating expired canned food will give him the shits. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bat Wielders Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Human Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Snipers Category:The Walking Dead Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Zombie Hunters